


30 дней с "Агатой Кристи"

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Челлендж "30 дней" заключается в том, чтобы на протяжении месяца каждый день отвечать по вопросу из заданного списка, тем самым, дойти до конца.P.S. Иногда правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, так что можно все выполнить и за раз >:)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	30 дней с "Агатой Кристи"

**Author's Note:**

> Челлендж "30 дней" заключается в том, чтобы на протяжении месяца каждый день отвечать по вопросу из заданного списка, тем самым, дойти до конца. 
> 
> P.S. Иногда правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, так что можно все выполнить и за раз >:)

━━━ ★ ━━━❮ первый вариант ❯━━━ ★ ━━━ 

━━━ ★ ━━━❮ второй вариант ❯━━━ ★ ━━━

**Author's Note:**

> Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.


End file.
